Fool in the Rain
by harley-kenickie
Summary: Multiple instances where Jackie and Hyde's story should have gone differently. Each are unlinked to the others and happen as if the show was as it was supposed to be before that moment- that terrible and heartbreaking moment. This is a sort of fix-all journal. My personal one and if you don't like how it goes, maybe a different chapter will fit to what you need.
1. The Moment in 5x22

(1)

 _Fixing 5x22, You Shook Me. Aka, the moment Jackie realizes who she's consoling and so does Hyde._

* * *

 **His hair** is thin, a bit greasy and an unwelcomed norm. It may be brown and possibly attractive. Except, she doesn't notice. The one thing- out of this entire situation- that Jackie notices, it the fact that it's happening. She's going against her word and it starts to soil her momentarily selfless heart. Being alone with Michael, no matter how innocent, was not okay.

"Alright, Michael. I'm going to run to the restroom and when I get back you better be _," In a rush to clear her thoughts and yellow caution signs, she jerked away from him and towards the door.

Once inside he tiny bathroom attached to the living room, she recognizes his voice- Steven's- and it's asking Kelso why he was over.

Kelso, being Kelso, said he was having a hard time and (these words exactly) "your girlfriend was hugging on me". This also as accompanied by a tongue face and mad dash out the door.

Steven embodies a calm storm at his spot by the door.

"He was having a bad day," The brunette doesn't say what's wrong, they both know, "I got out as soon as I realized what it looked like."

Silence as per usual.

"Steven."

His head shook and he sat down on the couch, "I know. I heard you before I came in."

"Then why-"

"-I guess I sort of wanted a reason to kick his ass."

The smirk spreading through her features was a mix of venom and sugar.

Maybe that was why he couldn't help but chuckle, "Stop looking at me like that."

Sliding on to the spot next to him, her face only grew with light, "You're so possessive."

Professionally wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Steven sighed much like when he was in the circle.

Her head falls naturally against him, "I miss being able to lay around with you."

"Well that was before you broke the already cracked trust I held for you," While playing with the fabric on her shoulder, he let his voice lower and his other hand grab ahold of hers. A sign that, even though it hadn't ever been great to begin with and yes she shattered it, he genuinely trusted her more than ever, now.

Jackie tried to giggle but they each reckognized how forced it was.

"I'm sorry, just trying to make a joke out of something that I shouldn't. That's kind of like my MO though.. right?" Steven pulled her in closer.

The warmth from his torso was accepted as she replied simple, "Just let me fall asleep right here and never wake up."

An adoring eye roll and shift in his seat later, "Alright. If I'm staying over here, at least let me kick my shoes off."

And he did.

And so did she.

And even when Donna and Bob returned that night, neither one realized there was a bigger lump on the couch to just be Jackie.


	2. The Conflict in 5x25

(3)

 _Fixing the Season 5 Finale. Aka, the boys don't have to ask Jackie to choose._

* * *

 **"I still** have a chance with you," Steven finished his revelation, his mind chugging forward at light speed.

Her mouth hung low and a low noise fell out, "I- stop looking at me like that or I'll kick you."

A moment where they both contemplate the next move.

And then a kick to the shin.

Steven forgets about the pain and grabs her arm as she tries to run away, far away from her problems.

"Jackie..." Their eyes meet, a chill passes through, "Why are you acting like this?"

Her lip quivered, "Because- you shouldn't have any form of a chance anymore, Steven."

"Neither should Kelso."

"I know."

"But he does."

Another longer than needed stare in silence and he finally saw her point.

"You just want to punish us both. Okay, I get it," His hand fell to his side, a gesture that he wouldn't stop her from leaving.

Yet her feet stayed put, "You both hurt me... so bad... but- Steven, I understand what you did. You, yourself were hurt. Kelso, Kelso did it out of boredom and spite. He wanted the action I wasn't giving and he wanted the excitement of almost getting caught."

"Jackie. That's no excuse, in regards to what I did."

"At least you recognized it and told me straight up. It shows that you actually care..." Jackie ran a hand through her flattening hair, "I guess I'm just dragging this out because I thought I wouldn't care if you hurt each other. The second I heard someone fell off the water tower... I just- I knew it had to end."

"I don't care if there isn't a contest anymore, Jacks, I'm still here and I'm not going to stop being here. Even if I was the one to fall off the tower," His face was as serious as when he told her he loved her, as upsetting and beautiful as their first night of passion together. Jackie fell one more time over how he had affected her and the other way around.

As her hands reached out for his smooth face, her mind finally let her give in and not care, "Steven... I lied, I lied when you definitely didn't need to hear the lie. I do- I love you more and more-"

Finally, his lips covered hers one more time and the fact that Kelso saw form the doorway didn't bother them at all.


End file.
